


Colors Across The Sea

by Seta_Kaita



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Birthdayfic for 1lostone, Car Sex, Fluffy and sexy times at the sea, M/M, Oral Sex, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rimming, versatile rickyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seta_Kaita/pseuds/Seta_Kaita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick takes Daryl to see the ocean for the first time. Fluff and smut ensues.</p>
<p>A birthday gift to 1lostone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors Across The Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/gifts).



> My wonderful beta, Michelle_A_Emerlind, has worked her magic on this one, too. Thank you very much, MAE!
> 
> This fic is a gift to 1lostone on the occasion of her birthday. I wish you a fantastic day and as much Rickyl as you can take, Lost! Happy birthday! May there be many more.

Rick hadn’t believed Daryl when he’d said he had never been to and seen the ocean in his life, until the very moment Daryl set eyes on the beach, the rolling waves, the vast, blue waters and Daryl’s jaw dropped in awe.

Rick was content to watch Daryl explore from where he had laid out the blanket across the sand, a cold beer in hand, his feet propped up on the cooler. Not many people were out on the beach; the water was too cold in spring to dip more than a toe into. If it hadn’t been for the sun shining strong, counteracting the cold chill of the nasty wind, Rick would have gone back to the car and grabbed his jacket.

Daryl, though, clearly wasn’t about to be put off by something as mundane as freezing his balls off. One moment the man was splashing around in the shallow waters, experimenting with the texture of wet sand under his boots and the foam on the tips of the waves. Rick could have sworn he hadn’t taken his eyes off his partner for more than a blink of an eye, but the next moment he was suddenly shucking off his jacket and shirt in one smooth move.

Rick choked a little on his sip of beer at the sight. There was an old couple with a dog standing a little off to the side of where Daryl was playing like a little boy; they stopped in their tracks and looked over to where Daryl was now kicking his shoes off. When Rick heard the faint clink of Daryl’s belt being unbuckled, he finally burst into action. He jumped up, put the beer in the sand and grabbed his camera. There was no way in hell Daryl was taking his first swim in the ocean at a temperature cold enough to perform cryogenic experiments without Rick capturing that on film!

He jogged over to the pile of Daryl’s discarded clothes in time to watch the jeans hitting the top. Daryl looked up with a bright grin that rivaled the sun and took Rick’s breath away. Then he ran towards the water and Rick just managed to switch the camera on and take a video of the scene.

The water splashed up Daryl’s thighs and soaked his boxers, but the temperature didn’t even seem to register with Daryl, for he proceeded without pause. Rick could feel the hairs on his arms rise and scream in sympathy while he watched the other man stand tall amidst the wild waves. Then, with one elegant move, he dove under water and was swallowed whole without so much as a splash.

Rick held his breath for the few heartbeats it took for Daryl to reemerge, the camera still trained on the spot where Daryl had vanished and Rick could have sworn the whole world slowed down to anticipate Daryl’s resurfacing; his camera would prove him wrong later. But to Rick, it was like a slow-motion movie when Daryl’s head broke the surface, the water cascading down his face, neck, shoulders, his chest, over his abdomen and sides to drip back into the ocean. He could feel heat creeping up his neck at the same rate the water was running down Daryl’s chiseled body.

Daryl wiped his hair out of his face and turned towards the beach, flashing Rick a grin before letting himself drop backwards into the waves again.

Rick turned the camera off after a while, coming back to his senses and scooping up Daryl’s clothes to take them back to their blanket, noticing that the elderly couple had walked on a long time ago. Just how long had he stood and stared at Daryl?, he wondered.

14 minutes, his camera told him.

 

\---***---

 

They watched the sunset through the windshield of Rick’s car, sitting in the backseat wrapped in warm blankets without clothes to separate them from each other and munching on burgers. The changing colors painted new pictures on Daryl’s skin with every minute that passed and Rick took photo after photo.

Later, after the sun had lain down in its nightly bed beyond the horizon and the first stars struggled to make an appearance in the dark, velvety sky, Rick traced the lines of Daryl’s body with his fingers and lips. He followed the paths the sea water had taken, licking the salt off with unhurried swipes. A passing ambulance cast flickers of red light over the legs propped up on the head rests of the front and backseat.

Rick exchanged the salty taste of sea water for the taste of Daryl’s cock, licking and sucking until Daryl pushed his hips up and Rick took that as an incentive to go down even further. Daryl pulled one leg back against his chest to give him better access as Rick licked his way into Daryl. He fucked him with his tongue, sliding it in and out in long strokes, slicking Daryl up before he slipped a finger inside. He added some lube to the mix as the second finger pressed in and focused his attention back on Daryl’s dick. Rick marveled at the veins on it that seemed like they were drawn with ink in the dark. He traced them until his tongue dried out, slipping a third finger into Daryl and fucking him in earnest now.

Rick might have dragged it out longer, but Daryl started begging somewhere along the lines and Rick could only take so much of that before he snapped. He was up and kneeling between Daryl’s legs soon, pushing into his body slowly. Daryl had one arm draped over the backseat and one up against the fogged-up window, so Rick gripped the headrest of the front seat for leverage and dug his fingers of the other hand into Daryl’s hips.

The noise Daryl made at the first thrust burned a hole into Rick’s chest to settle right in his heart as a memory of this moment of perfect bliss. The fingers against the glass made squeaking sounds in their pursue of something to hold onto.

The first few thrusts were shallow, testing the waters and finding out just how much leeway they had before they bumped their heads, elbows or knees somewhere. Then the hand on the window grabbed Rick’s shoulder and he let loose. There really wasn’t much room to move and a switch of positions would have taken some serious maneuvering, but Rick was beyond giving a shit. He could pound into Daryl from this position just fine and going by the sounds Daryl tried to muffle by biting his lips, the other man didn’t mind at all.

The hand on Rick’s shoulder disappeared to grip Daryl’s cock somewhere along the lines and Rick felt him tighten around his dick from time to time. It was too dark to properly watch Daryl jack off to Rick fucking his ass, but he had seen him do it so many times that the image came up in his mind easily. He knew just what it looked like when Daryl squeezed around the base, could flawlessly imitate the way Daryl flicked his wrist to the right at the head. His mind could supply him with countless memories of watching Daryl fall apart with a hand on his cock, no matter if it was his own or Rick’s.

What the darkness didn’t conceal, though, was Daryl’s cry when he came, head thrown back and hitting the door without Daryl taking notice. Rick fucked him through it like a man possessed, chasing his own high in Daryl’s body.

When he finally reached it, seeing stars in the sky over the ocean, his voice broke on the first syllable of Daryl’s name. Only when Daryl pulled him down and kissed him slow and passionately afterwards did he find the words to tell Daryl how much he loved him.

Daryl paid him back the same service later that night, when they took a walk along the beach and dropped down into the sand in the surf and took the time to go through every position they could imagine in the water.

Split open on Daryl’s cock, Rick felt so close to the moon he was sure all he had to do was reach out to touch it.


End file.
